Lillian Maud England (1879-1958)
|image=Lillian_Maud_England_(1879-1958).jpg }} Lillian Maud England (daughter of William George England) born 6th March 1879 married Frederick Thomas Jenner (1877-1954) on the 1st January 1901. As she was from a Quaker family they married under the Quaker faith. One of the many guests to the wedding was Priscilla G Fry, part of the Fry family who owns the Fry's Chocolate factory in Bristol. After their wedding, because her husband was in the Salvation Army they both adopted and religiously followed this faith for the rest of their lives. Lillian was the pillar of society. She was a local Liberal candidate and all her active adult life she was always working in the local community and for the community doing whatever she could to help the poor and needy, especially the children. Lillian had eight children and brought them all up in her faith (The Salvation Army), she also took in waifs and strays (children in need) and brought them up as part of her own family. She was prim and proper, and was very particular on how her children were brought up; unfortunately, she suffered from a lot of illness and was frequently in and out of hospital. On these occasions her oldest daughter (Florence Eveline Jenner 1901-1994) would have to stay home from school; and when she was older, give up work to run the house and look after the other children. When Lillian Maud England (1879-1958) and Frederick Thomas Jenner (1877-1954) were first married they lived in Stapleton Road, Bristol; later moving to Abertillary and Crumlin in Wales. After the 1st world war they moved back to Bristol, first living at 39 Ashley Road, then Thicket Avenue, Bristol and then they moved to Ridgeway Avenue, Bristol. They then settled at 'The Haven', Middle Road, Staple Hill, Bristol from where their children married. Lillian and Frederick retired to 10 West Park Road, Downend, Bristol, but later moved to 35 Hillside Drive, Pontypool, Monmouthshire where in 1954 her husband died. After her husband's death she stayed with her daughter, Grace Jenner, at 2 Hampton Place, Brighton, Sussex for a while and then finally moved in with her oldest daughter, Eva Baglin (Florence Eveline Jenner) at 14 Sweets Road, Kingswood, Bristol where she died on the 25th November 1958. Father William George England, born during the early Victorian era was a builder and hotel owner. It has been said that he owned the 'New England Hotel' off York Road, Bristol. He married Sarah Jane Bartlett; they were Quakers by faith and had a number of children including: - *Frederick C England born 1876, *Lillian Maud England (1879-1958) *Arthur Edward England (1885-1969) Uncles Frederick C England (1876) Frederick (son of William George England) was an artist of little fame. Late in life he did several oil paintings, with the Salvation Army as the theme, using the smooth side of hardboard as canvas. It was all the more remarkable as he was almost blind at the time. One such painting was of his niece, Edith Louisa Jenner (1911-1987) and her husband, Norman Henry Davis in their Salvation Army uniforms. Frederick and his wife, Isabella, had a son, Frederick England who owned a caravan Park at Woodland's lane, Almondsbury, Bristol. ---- Arthur Edward England (1885-1969) Arthur (son of William George England) lived on a large Estate in Plymouth. He and his wife Emily had three children; two of them Evelyn and Phyllis (twins) became millionaires in their own right. When Arthur was in his eighties he made a weekend visit to his niece, Florence Eveline Jenner (1901-1994), aka Eva, at 8 Seymour Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. The weekend visit turned into a week; two weeks; and finally permanent residency. While living with his niece he bought a bright blue 'swivel' easy chair. Eva didn't like it one bit; but it was his, and he had it in the living room for his personal use! In 1969, he slipped on some ice and broke his ankle; and died in hospital a short time later. Children a brief history Florence Eveline Jenner (1901-1994) 1st child of Frederick and Lillian, aka Eva Baglin, like her mother was an active member of the Salvation Army. She was born at home at Stapleton Road, Bristol, on 5th December 1901. When she was young the family moved to Wales and she spent most of her youth in Abertillary and Crumlin, Wales. She was a Tom-Boy and was always getting into trouble at school and at home. They moved back to Bristol when she was in her early teens, and lived in Ashley Road, Bristol, later moving to Thicket Avenue; then Ridgeway Road, and finally to the 'Haven' (between Pool Road and Middle Road, Staple Hill, Bristol); Behind the house was a large Orchard. All the children were married from the Haven. Unfortunately, because her mother often suffered illness and was frequently in and out of hospitals Florence as the oldest child had to stay at home, from school, and when she was older give up work to look after her younger brothers and sisters (and any other children her mother had taken in to look after). Eva had a number of boy friends, but the most notable were: Fred Wymark, who she went out with for six years (and was engaged to for two years). He worked with his parents in an Ironmongers shop in Milk Street, Bristol (which no longer exist as the M32 now ends there). Eva's parents wanted Fred Wymark to get an independent job so as give their daughter more security. However, as he wouldn't, or couldn't, get a job of his own so she broke off the engagement; but they did stay good friends. After they split up Eva had a nervous breakdown and spent six months with her Uncle Arthur (Arthur Edward England 1885-1969) in Plymouth. However, her uncle twin daughters, Phyllis and Evelyn (both millionaires) treated her as a glorified servant. It was while she was at Plymouth that she met Les, over 6ft tall. She went out with him for some time. Until, one day, she overheard someone say "There goes the long and short of it". That was the end of their relationship, in spite of the fact that she loved him. Shortly afterwards (August 1931) she met Ted (Edward William Burgess Baglin (1906-1969) and on the 26th December 1931, just a few months later they married. They had one daughter, Grace Enid Baglin (1933-2006), born on Thursday 27 April 1933, at 7:30pm. Lillian Maud Jenner (1903-1939) 2nd child of Frederick and Lillian, was born on the 17 June 1903. She married Cliff Taylor. She died on 6th August 1939 died. Known addresses, where she lived are: *Abertillary & Crumlin in Wales *39 Ashley Road, Bristol *Thicket Avenue, Bristol *Ridgeway Road, Bristol *The Haven, Middle Road, Staple Hill, Bristol *10 West Park Road, Downend, Bristol, and *50 Seymour Road, Staple Hill, Bristol Russell Frederick Jenner (1904-1947) 3rd child of Frederick and Lillian, Russell was born 28 November 1904. He married Ivy May Pool (c1903-1987). They had four children; Russell, Donald, Leon and Barry. Russell worked at Fry's Chocolate Factory, Bristol; after his marriage to Ivy he moved from the family home 'The Haven', Middle Road, Staple Hill Bristol to 105 Gloucester Road, Staple Hill, Bristol. He died on 16th February 1947. Grace Dorothy Jenner (born 1907) 4th child of Frederick and Lillian, Grace was born on 23rd February 1907. She married Charles Stewart Falconer at Brighton in 1953. He had four children by a previous marriage; Ian, Stuart, and twins Graham and Margaret. After their wedding they moved to Lancing, and later to Arbroath, Scotland. William Thomas Jenner (born 1908) 5th child of Frederick and Lillian, William married Ivy Sheppard in Bristol and had a son, David Jenner. Edith Louisa Jenner (1911-1987) 6th child of Frederick and Lillian. Edith was born on the 20th September 1911, the youngest daughter and her sister, Eva Baglin (Florence Eveline Jenner) always said she was the most beautiful daughter in the family. She married Norman Davis and together they took an active role in the Salvation Army. She and her husband lived in Staple Hill, Bristol and use to visit Eva regularly. Eva living just across the road from the Staple Hill Corp of the Salvation Army use to provide afternoon tea every Sunday for Edith, Norman and other family and friends in the Salvation Army. Arthur Jenner (born 1920) Arthur was born on 17th May 1920, and he married Doreen Reed on the 1st September 1945. When he was young his parents, or oldest sister, told him that if he was ever very naughty we would be put on the spire of the local church. Then one day after a boy at school had been wicked Arthur gloated all weekend; but was disappointed on the Sunday not to see the boy hanging from the church spire, not only that but he got into trouble for loitering while looking to see the boy was hanging from the spire. That was when he first realised that adults, and parents, told lies. During active service in the war, Arthur was shot in the shoulder by a Japanese sniper in Burma (the scar is horribly near his spine), and sent to India to recover where his foot balling skills came in very handy. He was kept on for the duration of the war as a keep-fit instructor; in between he contracted and recovered from small pox. Kenneth Jenner (1924-1944) 8th child of Frederick and Lillian. Ken died of TB in hospital, but he also died a war hero. He was discharged from the Royal Marines on the 26th November 1943 on the grounds that he was "Physically unfit for Royal Marine Service". According to Eva Baglin (his sister) and Grace Russ (his niece) he was hit in the shoulder by a sniper while on active duty. He was then sent back to England to recover in hospital, where he contracted TB and a year late, on 26th October 1944, died of TB. Ken's name is on the war memorial in Page Park, Staple Hill, Bristol. External links *Jenner & England Family History Documents and Certificates On relative's website. *Jenner Family Photos Album On relative's website. *England Family Photos Album On relative's website. *The Jenner and England Family in the Salvation Army *Jenner and England Family History on a relative's website *Paintings by Frederick C England *Certificate of Service of Kenneth Jenner (1924-1944) __SHOWFACTBOX__